


Welcome Back

by Mara_Jade101



Series: The Afton Incident [8]
Category: A to Z Mysteries, Calendar Mysteries, Capital Mysteries, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Please Comment And enjoy, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101
Summary: The FNAF 9 find themselves re-entering hell to save the trio.(Also, do you know any good FNAF songs?)Then please comment.
Relationships: Fritz Duncan/Susie Duncan, Gabriel Pinto/Cassidy Pinto, Jeremy Hathaway/Charlie Hathaway
Series: The Afton Incident [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Welcome Back" by Tryhardninja

_ Come on down below _

_ where nightmares go to wait. _

_ If you hesitate, _

_ I won't blame you, no. _

_ Monsters in the dark  _

_ will show you no restraint. _

_ You've gotta concentrate _

_ to preserve your soul! _

_ Will your time run out? _

_ tick _

_ tick _

_ tick _

_ Behind friendly eyes _

_ there's a face that hides; _

_ Coming for your life! _

_ You won't last! _

_ Closer we're alive! _

_ It's time to survive _

_ Another Five Nights! _

_ Welcome Back! _

_ Back again so soon _

_ We've all been preparing for you _

_ Another fright _

_ Another scream _

_ Another broken rotten dream _

_ Welcome back! _

_ Hold your breath and close your doors _

_ It starts again. _

_ Can you reach the end  _

_ With your mind unscathed? _

_ Lurking in the shadows _

_ Secrets of the past  _

_ Locked behind the masks _

_ At our masquerade... _

_ Follow me to the horror show _

_ You're the attraction we're watching _

_ It’s me who is in control _

_ Holding on to the puppet strings _

_ Behind friendly eyes _

_ There's a face that hides _

_ Coming for your life _

_ You won't last _

_ Closer we're alive _

_ It's time to survive _

_ Another five nights _

_ Welcome back! _

_ Will you live to see the light? _

_ It's another five long nights! _

_ Can you outrun your demise? _

_ It's another five long nights!  _

_ Innocence slowly unwinds! _

_ It's another five long nights! _

_ Will your final hour chime? _

_ It's another five.  _

_ long.  _

_ nights! _

_ Tick. _

_ Tick. _

_ Tick. _

_ Behind friendly eyes _

_ There's a face that hides _

_ Coming for your life _

_ You won't last _

_ Closer we're alive _

_ It's time to survive _

_ Another five nights _

_ Welcome back _

_ Welcome back _

_ Welcome back _

_ Back again so soon _

_ We've all been preparing for you _

_ Another jump _

_ Another scare _

_ Spend the night with us _

_ If you dare _

_ Welcome back. _

They all ran back to the front to regain their wits. As Ellie gasped for air, she looked the Toy Freddy currently on stage dead in the eyes. 

_ That's odd.  _ She thought.  _ The Freddy’s eyes are all brown. _

_ So why is this one’s green? _

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: whatever song is most commented by you guys or random pick by me.
> 
> What song do you want to me to do next?
> 
> Please comment, and enjoy!


End file.
